Reunión de secundaria
by nini-temari
Summary: buenoo.. despues de mucho, se reuniran con sus antiguas amigos del colegio.. dasdasdas ?


**Reunión de Secundaria del Líder**

_hee! buenas! hola ( owo ) este es uno de los tantos fics de naruto que he querido escribir ò.o y wenooo.. lo escribi, pueden leerlo, les puede gustar, desde cualquier punto de vista (???) ya... toy escribiendo paja creoo yo.. no? empiezen a leer ò.ô_

* * *

**Reunión de Secundaria**

_1º cap.: el llamado..._

Narrador: Bueno, era un día normal en alguna parte del bosque de Konoha en una guarida detrás de una gran roca con un río al frente... Estaban los Akatsuki como siempre en sus actividades laboriosas del día a día: Tobi siendo un buen chico (: Zetsu cuidando su invernadero; Itachi, Kisame y Kakuzu viendo la tele, y el resto... (Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, etc etc) ...no sé, viven la vida...

Estaba, entonces, el Líder haciendo el almuerzo en la cocina, junto a la mascota//miembro-suplente, Crispy! (el conejo virus: porque esta en la línea de entre lo vivo y lo inerte...), cuando de pronto, por algún agujero de la guarida (que parece ser una ventana), entra una de esas aves mensajeras que mandan los mensajes en Konoha (Takamaru) enviado desde Suna (?)

**Líder**: ah? Takamaru? –nota el collar con placa de oro que tiene marcado 'Takamaru'-

_-le quita mensaje de la pata; lee mensaje-_

**Líder**: hmm... parece interesante, mejor le aviso a la gente...

A la hora de comer, el Líder llama a todos y los Akatsuki salen corriendo a la cocina xDD.

En la mesa, todos reunidos, se cogían su buen plato de comida y se la comían owô –estaban haciendo tanto ruido- el Líder trataba de llamarles la atención sin que perdiera la paciencia, pero... fue en vano u-ù

**Líder**: YAAA! BASTAAA¿¿¡¡QUIEREN!!??

**Todos**- se callan y lo miran con atención (menos Itachi que está cieguito y mira hacia la pared)

**Deidara** –con una carimañola en la boca- hum?

**Líder**: al fin! Err... muy bien, la razón por la que los convoqué aquí, además de comer el almuerzo, es porque tengo un asunto que anunciarles... –es interrumpido-

**Kisame**: al fin pondrá la piscina que tanto le pedía!? -se le ilumina la cara-

**Líder**: no... no tenemos un río al frente!?

**Kisame**: ... 9-9Uu

**Tobi**: me regresará mi nintendo DS porque soy un buen chico? (:

**Líder**: jamás! Mio!

**Tobi**: ):

**Itachi**: puedo comprar en Internet! -dice mirando hacia otro lado-

**Líder y Kakuzu:** NO!

-el Líder voltea a ver a Kakuzu- ò-ôXx

**Kakuzu**: lo siento... no pude contenerme o-oUu

**Deidara**: haa... –es interrumpido-

**Líder**: y también NO! Y NO! –empieza a señalar a todos uno por uno- NO! NO! NO! y NO! NOO!

**Todos**- uhh... o-o''' –los deja con la papa en la boca-

**Líder**: lo que quiero en realidad anunciarles es que...

_-música de suspenso_-

**Líder**: me han invitado a un encuentro de la... _secundaria_ ...

-_theme de Orochimaru_-

**Todos**- haa... o0ô

**Líder**: así es... y pues, partiré mañana temprano a la aldea oculta de _Kohona, _lugar donde nos encontraremos...

**Todos**- _Kohona_?

**Líder**: si! xDD aldea muy bonita, qué nunca la han oído?

**Todos**-se miran entre con un aire de _cri cri, cri cri_-

_-Flashback_: aparece la entrada de la aldea de Konoha y en un lado muy oculto se puede ver un pequeño pero gran GATE de una aldea que de veras está oculta-

_Acaba flashback_-

**Líder**: bueno, como les voy diciendo, mañana me voy y no regresaré hasta dentro de... umm... una semana? Sehh... se puede decir (:

**Tobi**: Tobi será un buen chico y le irá a hacer la maleta!

**Líder**: no! Tobi no!... err... no te preocupes, yo la haré o///oXx

-todos siguen comiendo el almuerzo, pero se miran entre ellos (menos el Líder que está feliz por su viaje)-

**Kakuzu**: y digame Líder... ese viaje... está pagado!? o-Ô

**Líder**: sip

**Kisame**: pero yo quería mi piscina T-T

**Sasori**: pero diganos Líder, y esa escuela –es interrumpido-

**Líder**: secundaria ò-o

**Sasori**: si aha... en qué secundaria estaba? Sería interesante saber donde estudió para ninja owó

**Todos**- se EMOcionan – uuh..! si! –se acercan al Líder-

**Líder**: bueno, eso no lo pueden saber!

**Zetsu**: cómo que no!? Por qué? ):

**Líder**: porque es un secreto! Al igual que mi identidad! ò-oXx qué no es obvio!?

**Todos**- hmm... –miran a todos lados-

**Líder** –parándose de la mesa- : ya que termine, irá a hacer la maleta :3 no hay tiempo que perder! xDD –se va saltando de alegría a su habitación con un aire de: _sehh! Me iré solo al fin_! xDD-

Pero mientras en la mesa ya que todos estaban reunidos, aprovechan para hablar en _familia_ (: (??)

**Tobi**: extrañaré al Líder... D: una semana sin poder verlo?

**Sasori**: sehh... es mucho tiempo para una reunión...

**Hidan**: más que la extracción del Bijuu! ò0o ..._que eternidad_... ù-u

**Kakuzu**: más vale que no se lleve nada de la alcancía de la organización! La tengo bien asegurada ùwu

-se escucha un pequeño grito bien en la lejanía... pero como es bien en la lejanía, lo ignoran-

**Itachi**: ahh si... esas reuniones, me recuerdan a mis reuniones familiares...

_-flashback-_

Se nota a Itachi, Sasuke y Tobi (no olviden a Crispy (???)) en una pequeña _reunión familiar_ en la sala de alguien:

Sasuke: te odio Itachi!!

Itachi: eso te hace más.. fueeeeerte :3

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy (:

Crispy: kyuu? –su cara aparece censurada-

-_termina el flashback_-

**Itachi**: sehh... ù-u

**Kisame**: bueno, que nos traiga algo

**Kakuzu**: no! No puede gastar en souvenirs!

**Deidara**: ni siquiera en bombitas? Nos conviene.. son unas verdaderas piezas de arte òwo

**Sasori**: ya te dije Deidara! El arte no son esos explosivos! ...es la belleza eterna xOO

**Deidara**: no! El _bang_ que escuchas al reventar por lo menos un globo! ò-o hum!

**Sasori**: belleza!

**Deidara**: bang!

**Sasori**: belleza!

**Deidara**: que Bang!!

**Sasori:** belleza!

**Deidara**: boom!! Hum!

**Hidan**: YAA! JODER SASORI Y DEIDARA! Me cansan con sus discusiones del día a día!! Callense! O los mando al... HAP –es interrumpido, le tapan la boca-

**Kisame**: ya! Tú también cállate!

-_Hidan le muerde la mano_-

**Kisame**: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! DD:

-empiezan a hacer desorden en la mesa-

**Tobi**: aaalto! –le sale una voz agudita-

**Todos**- se detienen al escuchar tan aguda voz-

**Tobi**: ohh... no lo pude evitar... D: bueno! Ya que tengo su atención! –es interrumpido-

**Deidara**: y por qué debería escucharte!? Hum!

**Tobi**: aaah! Voy a decir algo interesante! D:

**Sasori**: ya... Deidara, en serio -le sigue el juego-

**Deidara**: hum... ò-o

**Tobi**: ejemmm... sehh.. Tobi estaba pensando... por qué no ir junto al Líder a su reunión!? (:

**Todos**- WTF!?

**Kisame**: y tú crees que el Líder nos dejará ir!? Ha! Estás loco!

**Itachi**: hmmm... –con cara de ciego-

**Zetsu**: sehh! Veremos nueva vegetación :D

**Sasori**: hmm... sería divertido ir a ese tal lugar _Kohona_... :3

**Tobi**: wweee!

**Deidara**: si Sasori va, yo voy :D hum!

**El resto**- err... ok (:

**Kakuzu**: wait! El viaje del Líder está pagado!?

**Todos**- se miran y luego afirman con la cabeza-

**Kakuzu**: pues ni piensen en viajar! Si no está pagado, no vamos!

**Todos**- queee!?

**Kakuzu**: he dicho, hum! ù-u

**Hidan**: joder Kakuzu! –de un salto, golpea la mesa- Quién te nombró líder en esta condenada reunión!? HA!?-

**Deidara**: y yo digo _hum_! Hum! ò-o

**Kakuzu**: saben cuánto tiempo me costó poner bien gordita la cajita de ahorros del cerdito gumi-gumi? MUCHO

**Deidara**: shkss... pero si no serán más que unos cuantos centavos, hum ùwu

**Kisame**: ah! Dale Kakuzu!

**Zetsu**: pliss!

**Deidara** –pone cara de cachorrito-

**Tobi**: andale... se un buen hombre... (:

**Kakuzu**: no soy bueno... por algo estoy aquí

**Tobi**: es tacaño? ):

**Kakuzu**: noh... sólo un hombre de negocios...

**Tobi**: .._no tiene corazón_... D:

**Kakuzu**: nahh... sólo 6, ésta mañana me conseguí otro... quieres? –se le ilumina la cara-

**Itachi** –_se le ocurre una idea (?)_- bueno... ò o pues si es un hombre de negocios... dejará perder ésta oportunidad de lograr conseguir clientes con mucho dinero que podría ser suyo?

**Kakuzu**: -voltea a ver a Itachi- te escucho chico...

**El resto**: ..._a Itachi se le ocurrió una idea? _ò0o ...

**Itachi**: si... como le he dicho ù-u mucho dinero para usted, la cajita feliz llena de plata y por supuesto... más corazones que no se podría imaginar...

**Kakuzu**: me convences chico òwo pero... estoy por acá... -le hace seña con la mano-

**Itachi**: ah? WTF? –empieza a buscarlo con las manos-

**El resto-** se les ilumina la cara-

**Kakuzu**: buenoo... ...a hacer las maletas!!!

**Todos**- seehhhh!!!

-_aparece por la puerta de la cocina_-

**Líder**: alguien ha visto mis lentes de sol? Y, aquella camisa... –reacciona- que están haciendo?

**Todos**- en desorden- ah! Nada nada! No hemos planeado nada! ... err.. sólo acabamos de comer etc etc... dasdasdas... –risita inocente-

**Líder**: -los mira con cara sospechosa- hmm... entonces.. buscaré en la sala... –se aleja con aire de _los-estoy-vigilando_...-

Se vuelven a reunir en círculo y esta vez con voz baja...

**Sasori**: ya saben... ahora, vamos a hacer nuestras maletas a escondidas al cuarto de Zetsu...

**Zetsu**: y por qué al mio? ò-o

**Tobi**: porque es el último lugar dónde el Líder buscaría en caso de que escondiéramos algo (: Tobi lo sabe porque quiere mucho al Líder.

**Zetsu**: y por qué es el último lugar donde buscaría? D:

**Sasori**: ya! No hay tiempo para investigar de eso ò0o

**Kisame**: debemos estar listos al mismo tiempo que el Líder...

**Deidara**: e ir tras de él, hum u-ù

**Zetsu**: cómo así?

**Deidara**: ponte a pensar, cabeza de alga! No podemos irnos al mismo tiempo que él! Sabría que nos vamos con él! ò0oXx ..hum

**Kakuzu**: nos vamos un poco más atrás de él pero sin perderle el rasto...

**Sasori**: ya! Ya! No perdamos más el tiempo! Hagamos las maletas! Metan lo necesario, nos vemos en el cuarto de Zetsu...

**Todos**- unen sus manos al centro estilo como equipo de futbol antes de salir- AKATSUKI!

-_bajan las manos con aire de WTF?-_

**Sasori**: ok.. eso estuvo _fuera_-_de-lugar_...

**Itachi**: sin duda ¬¬ ...

**Deidara**: ehemmm... hum?

**Kisame**: err.. sip.. vamonos..

**Kakuzu y Hidan**: err... –miran a todos lados- sip.. 9-9

_-Tobi se acerca a la refri-_

**Tobi**: gaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!

**Todos**- corren y le tapan la boca a Tobi- pero qué haces!!?

**Tobi**: -logra quitarse todas las manos de la boca- gaahh! la refri! está vacía! ): Tobi quería llevar comida para el viaje...

**Sasori**: ay! ya! luego iremos al super, además, nunca hay comida, por qué crees que el Líder la compra y finge que la cocinó?

**Tobi**: podemos pasar al super a comprar caramelitos??

**Zetsu**: para qué los caramelitos?

**Tobi**: ...

* * *

Y así! Queda esta parte de la reunión de secundaria del Líder , la puedo hacer más larga proo... es por ahora o-o 

qué les parece ?

): manden reviews... !!! xDD

_..seguiré?..._


End file.
